Hate to love you
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: True feelings are realised when they bump into each other and it starts to heat up. They now have to hide their feelings, from each other and the world.


Author's Note- I've started a new story with a different plot but I'll still write Slytherin Roots I just needed to write something new I guess. I really like the idea, it came to me listening to Usher surprisingly, I don't like him but his music gives me good ideas, ok well I hope you like it.

Summary- This story is about how Harry and Draco realize how much they like each other when they bump into each other and things start to heating up. They now have to hide their feelings from the world and live their normal lives. Then something happens that splits them up, which makes their bond even stronger.

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns them, and she should really make Harry and Draco fall in love, but that's just me.

Chapter 1-

Harry stormed down the corridor in such a rage that people in front of him moved aside not wanting to piss off Harry anymore then he already was. Harry had woken up late, spilled juice on his jeans so he was wearing his skinny black jeans that he didn't mind but reminded him a lot of Malfoy. To make it worse, he was going to be late for double potions with Snape, and he knew he was going to get a detention. He rounded the corner and bumped into someone. Furious, he snarled and he started to pick up his books. He turned around to look at the person he slammed into and groaned; it HAD to be Malfoy of all people.

" Watch where you're going Malfoy," said Harry who picked up the last of his books and stood up.

" You're the one who need to watch where he's going. God your such a klutz Potter," said Draco who ran a hand through his hair " Great and now we're late and it's all your fault,"

" Ha whatever, its your fault that you can't be bothered to look where your going," said Harry

" Well maybe you shouldn't walk around like you own the place," said Draco.

" Why? Is it because I'm acting to much like you, an arrogant asshole," said Harry

" I'm not an arrogant asshole Potter, and besides look whose talking," said Draco

" Fuck you Malfoy, stop being such an asshole," said Harry who glared at Draco.

" Make me," said Draco who dropped his books and pushed Harry against the wall. Harry took out his wand but Draco knocked it out of his hand. " We fight hand to hand,"

Harry growled and he pounced onto Malfoy, throwing punches at his face. His fist connected with Malfoy's jaw and he heard a snap. Draco kicked Harry off him and he crawled to the wall. He picked himself up and he raised his fists. Harry stood up as well and he raised his fists too. The circled each other and Draco rammed Harry into the wall and Harry looked at Draco. Their eyes met and they were glowing with fury. All of a sudden the both stopped and noticed how they were placed. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry had his around Draco's waist. Draco leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry. Harry was shocked but he wanted more. He deepened the kiss and he grabbed onto Malfoy and turned them around and slammed him against the wall and deepened the kiss further. Draco was shocked that Harry was actually making out with him; he could feel the tightening in his pants. He let go of Harry, and his one had felt a doorknob right beside him. He stopped kissing Harry and he opened the door and pushed Harry inside.

Draco pushed Harry against one the shelves and he quickly found Harry's lips. Harry felt himself going hard and he moaned slightly into Draco's mouth. Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss and pushed himself against Harry, rubbing their erections together. Draco's hands trailed how and teased Harry's erection. He felt Harry go almost limp and he heard a moan escape Harry's lips and he felt it echo in his mouth. He felt Harry's tongue trailed the inside of his mouth. He pulled apart from Harry and ripped off his robes and started to unbutton his shirt. He trailed his wet tongue down Harry's neck and started to lick down his chest. Harry let out a small moan, which made Draco happy, but he wanted more. Draco looked up at Harry and he unbuttoned Harry's pants and he snickered.

" Turning you on am I?" asked Draco

" Just suck me off Malfoy, don't start with your sly remarks," said Harry.

" So you like me?" asked Draco.

" Just do it before I regret it!" said Harry who looked down at Draco.

Draco smirked and wrapped his mouth around Harry's throbbing erection and he licked and teased Harry and he heard a moan escape Harry's lips and he watched as Harry gripped the sides of the shelf so he was stable. He started to suck harder and faster and he knew Harry was going to come, heck he was about to. He wrapped his whole mouth around in and pushed his mouth deeper on it. He started to suck even harder and felt as Harry cummed into Draco's mouth. Not wanting to be rude he swallowed it, surprisingly it tasted sweet. He came back up and captured Harry's lips again. Their tongues swished around each other's mouths and their tongues intertwined with each other. Then Harry pulled apart from Draco with a look of horror written all over his face.

" What?" asked Draco.

" Fuck, we have potions and were REALLY late now," said Harry.

" So, we could just skip, I mean I'm enjoying myself right here and I'm sure I can make an excuse for not going, Snape won't mind," said Draco.

" Maybe for you but I can't, I mean hello, don't you think they'll get suspicious that were BOTH not there," said Harry.

Draco burst out laughing and had to clutch his sides so he wouldn't fall. Harry glared at Draco, which only make him laugh even more. Harry sighed and waited as Draco finished laughing. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled.

" That's funny Potter, we're fucking enemies, I think the last thing on people's mind is us making out in a broom closet," said Draco who chuckled.

" Good point," said Harry who laughed a little.

" But we should go, I mean we can't live in this dirty closet," said Draco who shrugged " But we must do this again,"

" This was a one time thing Malfoy," said Harry.

" Well a few minutes ago you were begging me to suck you off should I repeat our previous actions," said Draco.

" I'm not even gay," said Harry.

" God are you like four years old Potter? Your gay Potter and being in denial isn't going to help that at all," said Draco

" Are you gay Malfoy?" asked Harry.

" Well since I just sucked you off and made out with you, I think yes, I am," said Draco.

" Don't give me your lip Malfoy, I just asked," said Harry who pulled on his pants and started to button up his shirt.

" Whatever, lets go," said Draco who opened the door, looked out to make sure that nobody was around and beckoned Harry to come out. Draco picked up Harry's book and passed them to him and he grabbed his and they started to make their way to dungeons.

" So what now?" asked Harry.

" I don't know, I guess we forget all about it," said Draco " Or we could have these… little encounters more often,"

"So what? You like me," asked Harry.

" I never said that!" said Draco.

" Well it's almost like you do," said Harry.

" I don't like you Potter," said Draco.

" Then why do you want to do me?" asked Harry.

" I never said that!" said Draco

" Ok whatever you say," said Harry.

" Alright whatever," said Draco

" So, like I said, what do we do now?" asked Harry " We obviously are going to do this again"

" How do you know?" asked Draco.

" I don't know, I have a feeling we will," said Harry. They rounded the corner and were heading towards the Potion's room.

Harry turned to look at Draco. Draco looked around, pushed Harry onto the wall and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and turned around.

" Yeah, I think so too," said Draco who smirked and walked into potions class to leave Harry totally confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well that's it. I hope you all like it. Please R&R and tell me what you think!!! It will only take three seconds, and I like to know if you like it so I can continue or not. Thanks for reading.


End file.
